


The Shadows Behind Our Eyes

by headwonk



Series: Miss Hardbroom [1]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headwonk/pseuds/headwonk
Summary: Ethel attempts to cast a de-aging spell on Mildred in anger, but it all goes wrong when the spell hits Miss Hardbroom instead. No one is sure what to do with the now fourteen year old whilst they look for the reversal spell. They just have to keep an eye on the terrified young girl for the time being.-Based on the 1998 TV show with Kate Duchene-





	1. Chapter 1

"You take that back now, Hubble Bubble!" Ethel ordered, angrily pointing at Mildred Hubble who looked just as angry as her enemy.

"Or what, Ethel?" Enid inputted, always ready to stand up for her friend.

"You stay out of this, Enid. This is between me and Mildred," Ethel snarled, looking the most angry she had in a long time. With a wave of her hand, she pushed Enid back a few steps to be sure she wouldn't be interfering anymore. Obediently, Drusilla held out an arm to keep a fuming Enid at bay. Satisfied there would be no more interruptions, Ethel turned back to Mildred who looked shocked.

"You can't use magic, it isn't allowed! Especially on another student," Mildred told Ethel.

"So? Are you going to stop me?" Challenged Ethel, already holding her hands up in preparation to cast a spell on Mildred. In retaliation, Mildred put her own hands up, though she was more hesitant. She knew how much trouble she would get into if she and Ethel were caught- which they would be. Miss Hardbroom would be furious and who knows what Miss Cackle would do. She'd already given Mildred hundreds of chances.

Ethel hm-ed and started murmuring her chosen spell, her eyes never leaving Mildred's as she did. Mildred's heart pounded wildly in her chest, not recognising the spell and she was quick to dive out of the way when a colourful jet of magic shot in her direction. She fell to the floor after her leap and hit her elbow on the cobble floor. Gasps and a couple of shrieks were heard around the group of witches who'd gathered to watch Mildred and Ethel fight, and Mildred looked up to reassure everyone she was fine, but her words died on her tongue as she looked up and spotted an odd sight.

Her best friend Maud, who'd previously gone to fetch Miss Hardbroom, was stood next to a young girl around their age. It was someone Mildred neither knew nor recognised, and she stood up on wobbly legs to get a better look. The girl had her long, black hair in dual plaits and looked as pale as a ghost. An angry red scar stood out on her sharp cheekbone, and Mildred briefly wondered what had happened. The poor girl was as thin as a rake with dark circles under her eyes, looking like she hadn't had the pleasure of food or sleep in a month. She wore a dress that was miles too big for her and it took only a second before Mildred realised it was Miss Hardbroom's dress. Even her form tutor's keys were hanging off of the girl's small waist, but they soon clattered to the floor, unable to hang onto the small girl's thin waist any longer.

"Ethel! What have you done?" Cried Maud, who was looking at the girl in horror. Said girl flinched in alarm at Maud's loud voice, looking up from examining the black dress she was wearing.

"I- I didn't mean to! It was meant for Mildred!" Ethel defended herself, though in a much quieter voice having noticed the girl's flinch.

"What's happened?" Mildred questioned, looking between the girl, Maud, and Ethel.

"Ethel turned HB into a little girl," muttered Drusilla from behind Mildred.

 "That's Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked, unable to believe it.

"Apparently," Enid answered slowly, making her way over to Maud to get a closer look at the young Miss Hardbroom. The latter watched Enid with suspicious eyes, not tearing her gaze away until Enid stopped, standing just behind Maud and peering over her shoulder.

"Girls!" A voice cried from their right. They all tore their gaze away from the girl who was apparently their teacher to see Miss Cackle and Miss Bat running across the courtyard to meet them. Miss Bat had her baton in her hand, gripping it tightly, having already sensed something wrong. "What on earth is going on here? Didn't you hear the bell? It's time for class," Miss Cackle continued, placing a hand on Mildred's shoulder. The girl had looked back at Miss Hardbroom, still disbelieving.

"Who's this?" Miss Bat asked, pointing her baton at Miss Hardbroom. The girl's eyes widened and she stared at the black stick in alarm. Miss Bat brought it down, realising she was scaring her.

"Connie Hardbroom," the girl spoke up, making everyone's eyes widen. The girls because it was the first time she'd spoken since she'd been de-aged, and the teachers because of the bombshell that had been dropped on them. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Constance?" Miss Cackle ventured, stepping forward slightly and removing her hand from Mildred's shoulder. Miss Bat made a nervous noise beside Miss Cackle.

"Just Connie, if you will, please," Connie requested, looking sheepish at the request. "May I inquire as to where I am? And why I'm wearing these clothes?"

"You're at Cackle's Academy. A school for witches," Mildred spoke up before Miss Cackle could say anything.

"Connie," Miss Cackle spoke before Mildred could continue and potentially ruin things, "where were you before you arrived here?"

"I- I don't know. Things are a bit hazy. I think I was at Witch Training College. With Mistress Broomhead," at that, Connie paled slightly, if it were even possible, "she was teaching me transference spells."

"How old are you, Connie?"

"I'm fourteen, I started Witch Training last year when I was thirteen."

"But that's not possible," Miss Cackle said, "witches are only admitted to Witch Training College when they're sixteen."

"I was admitted by Mistress Broomhead earlier because of my skill level," Connie muttered, but she didn't seem happy about it. Mildred frowned momentarily.

Miss Bat leaned to Miss Cackle and whispered something to her. A look of realisation dawned upon Miss Cackle and she returned her attention to Connie.

"Connie, dear, that dress is much too big for you. Won't you allow one of the girls to find you some clothes? Perhaps Mildred?" Miss Cackle suggested and turned to the girl in question. Mildred, startled out of her thoughts at the sound of her name, turned to Miss Cackle.

"But, Miss, I'm not sure my clothes will fit her. They'll be much too big," Mildred pointed out.

"Yes, they will, that's why Miss Bat will be coming with you. She'll helpfully adjust the clothes for Cons- Connie," Miss Cackle said. Miss Bat looked nervous but nodded her head in agreement. "Is that alright with you, Connie?"

Connie looked up with an unhappy frown. "I'm not sure.. where's Mistress Broomhead?" She asked quietly.

Mildred shared a worried look with Miss Bat and Miss Cackle, silently deciding to let them come up with an excuse.

Surprisingly, it was Miss Bat who answered Connie's question.

"Mistress Broomhead has been unexpectedly called away by the guild. She'll be back soon, though! Don't you worry your little head!" Miss Bat exclaimed, the noise making Connie startle.

"So, do you want to go with Miss Bat and Mildred to get some clothes?" Miss Cackle asked gently, hoping to calm the girl's nerves. Reluctantly, Connie nodded her head and picked up the keys from the floor as they'd been resting near her feet. Miss Cackle took them from her, stating that she'd keep hold of them for now. With that, Mildred and Miss Bat escorted the young Miss Hardbroom from the courtyard and to Mildred's room to find her some more fitting clothes.

As soon as they were out of sight, Miss Cackle whirled around to face the lingering students who couldn't believe what they'd just witnessed. The second they saw Miss Cackle's furious face, they stopped gawping like demented fish and straightened up, ready to offer an explanation.

"What happened here?" Miss Cackle demanded, resisting the urge to tap her feet as she waited for the girls to speak.

"It was Ethel Hallow, Miss Cackle," Enid immediately said, sending a venomous glare at Ethel. The latter looked at her with an open mouth, looking betrayed despite the fact that they weren't even friends.

"It's true, Miss! She tried to de-age Mildred, but she moved out of the way and the spell hit Miss Hardbroom," Ruby spoke, backing Enid up.

"I trust you know the reversal spell, Ethel?" Miss Cackle asked, her patience wearing thin with the Hallow girl.

"I-," Ethel started, but found she couldn't lie. "No, Miss Cackle," she finished lamely.

"That's it then," Miss Cackle said, "you will go to the library immediately and find the reversal spell. You will spend however long it takes in that library, only coming out for lessons and bed. And when- _when_ - Miss Hardbroom is back to normal, she will decide your punishment. Is that clear Ethel Hallow?"

"Yes, Miss Cackle," Ethel said, looking down with apparent shame. It was obvious she was now regretting what she'd done and not only because of Miss Cackle's punishment. She just hated seeing Miss Hardbroom as she was- scared, nervous, and so lost (in more ways than one).

"Good, get to it then," Miss Cackle ordered, pointing towards the school. "And the rest of you, don't you have PE with Miss Drill?"

The girls quickly scattered, eager to get out of there and away from the situation to give themselves to wrap their minds around it.

"Oh, Constance, what have they done?" Miss Cackle sighed when the girls were gone, pinching the bridge of her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Mildred and Miss Bat led the young Miss Hardbroom to Mildred's bedroom in almost silence. Miss Bat and Mildred had tried to start conversation with Connie, but the girl was much too quiet and had rejected any attempt at conversation with one worded answers. She was definitely like Miss Hardbroom, except Mildred's form tutor had no problem with stating her opinions and going off on five minute rants about the school rules should she think it was appropriate.

When they arrived at Mildred's room, Connie waited awkwardly outside of the room until Mildred had to inform her she was allowed inside. With Miss Hardbroom, the woman was prone transporting herself inside the room whenever she felt like it just to tell Mildred off for merely having her light on too late.

Connie stepped into the room cautiously, as if afraid something would happen just for putting her foot over the threshold. Mildred and Miss Bat shared a look before Mildred went to her wardrobe to find some clothes for Connie. She rummaged through her spare clothes before deciding, even young, Connie wouldn't be seen dead wearing them. Eventually, she decided on just giving her the school uniform. Taking out one of her blouses and the dress that goes over the top, Mildred held it out in front of her and sighed. Miss Hardbroom would probably kill her when this is over.

"Here, you can wear this for now," Mildred said and offered the clothes to Connie. The latter took the blouse between her thumb and forefinger, and looked at it like it could attack her.

"Do you have anything else?" Connie asked quietly, tearing her eyes away from the purple blouse. Miss Bat made a noise, looking at Connie in surprise.

"It's only for a short time. You don't have to wear it forever," Mildred stated, holding back her offense.

"I like this dress, can't you just shrink this?" Connie inquired, turning to Miss Bat. The latter's eyes widened, looking at the dress. Mildred understood her worry, knowing that if Miss Hardbroom remembered any of this she would kill them for shrinking her dress- even if it was for herself.

"Look, M- Connie, please just wear the uniform," Mildred said desperately, and held out the dress for her. Connie sighed and took the dress from her. "Thank you."

Miss Bat used her baton to measure Connie, holding it out in front of her and closing one eye, the tip of her tongue poking out of her mouth. Her head tilted from left to right and Connie looked nervous under her gaze.

Eventually, Miss Bat nodded and started to speak the spell that would shrink Mildred's clothes to fit Connie. After a few complicated-looking gestures with the baton and specific Latin words, the clothes in Connie's arms visibly shrunk before them all before stopping. They hadn't shrunk too much, but they were now more suited for the small girl and wouldn't hang off of her like the dress she was currently wearing.

"There, that should be much better," Miss Bat said and tucked her baton behind her ear in its usual resting place.

"Thank you," Connie said gratefully and bowed her head slightly.

"You're welcome!" Miss Bat gushed, revelling in the fact that the young Miss Hardbroom had actually thanked her for something. Connie jumped, not expecting Miss Bat to suddenly shout, and brought the clothes closer to her chest.

Mildred took Miss Bat's arm and started leading her to the door. "We'll leave you to get changed, okay?" She told Connie, earning herself a timid nod. "We'll be out here when you're done."

When Connie showed she understood, Mildred and Miss Bat left the room to give her some privacy. Mildred closed the door carefully, not wanting to startle the girl anymore than she already was. 

* * *

Connie threw the uniform on the bed and looked at it dejectedly. If Mistress Broomhead saw her wearing such ghastly clothes, she'd certainly be punished for it. It wasn't like the uniforms at Weirdsister College which were more suited for people of higher class, like herself. That's how Mistress Broomhead put it, anyway.

Looking around herself in her own paranoia, Connie slipped off the long, black dress that she was currently wearing and let it fall to the floor. Connie once again checked behind her then stepped out of the dress and hurriedly pulled the purple blouse over her head along with the grey dress. True to Miss Bat's spell, the clothes fit her perfectly, but she still didn't have any socks or shoes and she looked down at her pale legs covered with even paler scars. Adjusting the dress, Connie made sure it covered them.

Dressed and ready, Connie opened the door to reveal Mildred and Miss Bat. Awkwardly, she looked down at her bare feet then back up at them.

"Oh! I knew we forgot something!" Miss Bat said. "What size are you, dear?"

"Five," Connie muttered, and messed with the hem of the dress.

"That's the same as me," Mildred grinned, happy to not have to shrink any more of her clothes. She quickly rushed back into the room and took out a pair of her socks and shoes, passing them to Connie who looked disgustedly at them. "They are clean," Mildred huffed, crossing her arms, "you don't _have_ to wear them."

Miss Bat squeaked and watched Connie carefully, expecting her to retaliate to Mildred's tone. Surprisingly, she sighed and sat down on the floor to put the socks and shoes on. Mildred was grateful, she hadn't meant to sound so mean, but her patience was being tested with the entire situation in itself. If Ethel had just kept quiet, they wouldn't have been arguing in the first place and Miss Hardbroom wouldn't currently be a fourteen year old.

Standing up, Connie looked at her feet then turned her sights back to Miss Bat and Mildred. 

"Thank you," she said to them both a small smile, showing her gratitude. 

"You're welcome," Mildred smiled back, and now she knew why Miss Bat had looked so happy when Connie thanked her a moment ago.

"I think we should go see Miss Cackle now," Miss Bat said, "see if we can't find you something to do until Mistress Broomhead returns, yes?"

At the mention of Broomhead, Connie tensed and looked worriedly down the corridor behind her as if afraid the wretched woman would appear. She nodded her head, still checking down the corridor, then turned back to Miss Bat when she seemed satisfied they were really alone.

"Come along then, Connie," Miss Bat sang and took hold of the girls arm to pull her down the corridor.

"Let go of me!" Connie exclaimed with wide eyes, looking the most scared Mildred had seen her since she... turned up, so to speak.

"Oh!" Miss Bat squeaked, immediately releasing her grip on the girl. "I'm so sorry, Connie! I didn't mean to upset you!"

Sensing Miss Bat was close to tears (or a breakdown, which wouldn't surprise her), Mildred knew she had to intervene.

"Connie, Miss Bat didn't mean to upset you. Honest! She only has good intentions, she just gets excited sometimes," Mildred explained as kindly as she could. Beside her, Mildred could see Miss Bat nodding vigorously. 

Connie looked wary, but eventually, she too nodded her head in understanding. Her arm never left the spot Miss Bat had grabbed in her haste to get back to Miss Cackle, holding it like she'd been burned. 

"Come on, let's find Miss Cackle," Mildred said gently and resumed the journey down the corridor to find the headmistress. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ethel closed an old, thick book with frustration, making dust particles scatter like butterflies. She rested her head in her hands and closed her eyes tightly, blinking back tears. 

After taking in a few deep breaths, she stood up from her chair and grabbed the book she'd been flicking through. She headed over to one of the bookshelves and returned the book to its original place. With one less book to go over, Ethel ran a finger over the spines of more books, searching for anything that might help her in her time of need. 

She reached the end of the bookshelf before she found anything that might be of use. Letting out a sigh of relief, Ethel pulled out a small book on ancient magic. It didn't look like it would hold much information, but when it came to magic, Ethel had learned not to judge a book by its cover. Literally.

With the book in her arms, Ethel returned to her seat at the table and flipped the book open to the first page.

* * *

Miss Bat, Mildred, and Connie stood outside of Miss Cackle's office. The former looked considerably more calm now, but Connie seemed to have gotten more nervous. The woman may have looked kind when they first met, but she couldn't help her heart beating fast in her chest nor the sick feeling on her stomach.

Raising her hand, Mildred knocked three times on the wooden door to the headmistress' office. There was a small, delayed silence before Miss Cackle called out for them to enter.

Mildred was the one to open the door and step into the office first when she realised that neither Connie nor Miss Bat were going to. It seemed she had been lumped with the role of leader in their temporary group.

"Ah, Mildred, Miss Bat, Connie," Miss Cackle greeted, rising from her desk to meet them halfway.

"Miss Cackle," Mildred replied as Miss Bat made her way over to Miss Cackle's flower vase. She plucked out a rose from the collection and nibbled on it. "We found some clothes for Connie."

"Ah, yes. I see she is wearing the Cackle's uniform," Miss Cackle noted, looking proudly at her young deputy. Like a mother would look at their child who was just starting school. "Might I say, Connie, that you look wonderful."

"Thank you, Miss Cackle," Connie said and bowed her head with respect.

"Now, what to do you with you," Miss Cackle muttered to herself as she sat down behind her desk. Connie looked worried, but the expression was gone almost as soon as it appeared.

Miss Bat put down the rose she'd been eating and leant down next to Miss Cackle, whispering something to her. A look of intrigue fell upon Amelia's face and she linked her fingers, resting her elbows on the desk.

Standing up, Miiss Cackle and Misd Bat joined Connie and Mildred on the other side of the desk again. 

"It seems that Miss Bat has already come up with a very good idea as to what to do with you, Connie," Miss Cackle said and went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder only for Connie to dodge it. She pulled her hand back. "Miss Bat has suggested that you stay here at Cackle's for the time being. You would attend lessons as if you were a student and share a room with one of the girls."

"But I'm already a student at Weirdsisters College," Connie pointed out quietly.

"I know," Miss Cackle said kindly, "I know. But until Mistess Broomhead returns for you, you'll be taking part in lessons and sharing a room with one of the girls. Is that alright with you?" 

Connie hesitated and briefly looked over to Mildred who smiled at her. "Yes, Miss Cackle," she eventually answered, staring at the floor. 

"Good," Miss Cackle smiled, "well, now that that's settled, I've decided you'll be sharing a room with Griselda Blackwood. She's one of our best students of your own age range. She'll help you get settled in and I'm sure Fenella will also be of some use. As for lessons, you'll be joining Miss Hubble here and the rest of year two."

"Fenny and Gris?" Miss Bat squeaked, putting a hand on Miss Cackle's shoulder. 

"Yes. I have complete faith in them despite the impression they give off," Miss Cackle said. 

Nodding her head, Miss Bat tried to give Connie her most comforting smile, but only succeeded in making her more nervous. 

"Mildred, if you could take Connie to her lesson, I shall go fetch Griselda and Fenella and tell them what's happening," Miss Cackle spoke. Mildred nodded and led Connie out of the room to their current lesson.

"Miss Bat, you shall be teaching potions in place of Miss Hardbroom considering the current situation until I can find someone else to do so."

"B-" 

"No 'buts', Miss Bat. I know it isn't your favourite subject, but there's no one else to fill in the role until Miss Hardbroom is back," Miss Cackle sighed. Miss Bat nodded with understanding and rushed off to go teach the second year's potions class. 

* * *

Miss Bat underlined the current topic on the blackboard then turned to her students with a smile. She was currently in the potions lab filling in for Miss Hardbroom like Miss Cackle had asked, but she was honestly having a bit of trouble. She had Miss Hardbroom's lesson plan in front of her so she knew what to teach, but it only stated what the students would be learning, not how to teach it or what ingredients went into the potion they would be making.

"Okay," she stuttered and flipped to the index of the book she was using. She ran a bony finger down the index until she reached the desired potion. The sleeping draught.

"Okay, so if you could open your books to page nine-hundred and one, please," she stated to the year twos who immediately followed her instructions. So far so good, she thought. She had no idea why Miss Hardbroom complained so much. Year teo were a bunch of angels. Secretly she thought HB just hated Mildred Hubble.

"The sleeping draught?" Mildred asked with her hand raised.

"Yes, Mildred," Miss Bat smiled and nodded her head vigorously.

Mildred lowered her hand with a worried expression.

"Now, it says here that you need to make the potion using the ingredients listed in your books and following the instuctions down to the point," Miss Bat said, skimming her eyes over HB's lesson plan. There was a small note at the bottom concerning Mildred Hubble, but Miss Bat chose not to read it. Not aloud, anyway. "You have forty minutes," Miss Bat told the year twos with a bright smile, "go!"

The students gathered their ingredients, most of them had paired up, but a select few like Connie and Jessica Moonshine had chosen to brew the potion alone. 

Maud and Mildred seemed to be getting along fine (which was a relief for Miss Bat), while Drucilla and Ethel were speeding ahead as if they brewed the potion for a living.

Twenty minutes into potion brewing and Miss Bat was sat at Miss Hardbroom's desk trying not to fall asleep. She was doing a very good job of it (honestly) when someone called out her name and she started, almost hitting her head on the desk when she moved her hand. Some of the girls sniggered whilst others just looked amused.

"Yes, what is it?" Miss Bat questioned, looking around for the girl who'd called her name.

Connie held her hand up whilst continuously stirring her potion, "please, Miss, I'm finished."

"But- but it's only been twenty minutes," Miss Bat stuttered, looking at the alarm on the desk. She wasn't sure why she was surprised, really. Miss Hardbroom wss supposedly the best potions mistress in the country.

"I'm finished," Connie reiterated, holding up a vial of purple liquid.

Miss Bat scrambled up from her seat and hurried over to Connie. She took the vial into her gloved hands and flipped it open, giving it a sniff. The liquid smelled lovely. Like lavander fields and freshly baked breads. Miss Bat's eyes closed and a dreamy smile spread across her face. She closed her eyes momentarily as she took in the lovely scent.

The vial was snatched out of her hand by Connie and the lid was closed hastily, making Miss Bat blink rapidly. How long had her eyes been closed? 

"I think you'll find the potion works," Connie told her quietly and placed the vial gently down on the desk.

* * *

"Can you believe her?" Ethel ranted to Drucilla as they both made their way to get lunch. Drucilla nodded in understanding. "The cheek of it."

"'I think you'll find the potion works'," Drucilla mocked in a high pitched voice that was nothing like Connie's, but more like Miss Hardbroom's.

Ethel scoffed as they reached the hall and joined onto the end of the line to get their lunch. With her arms crossed, Ethel scanned the hall for a certain dark haired witch by the name Connie. She was fuming. _She_ was the best witch in school. Not Connie Hardbroom. 

As she was scanning the room, she noticed the object of her frustration wasn't there. Looking around once more, she was positive she wasn't in the hall. 

"Where's Mi- Connie?" Ethel asked Drucilla.

"I think I saw her heading to the library," Drucilla answered as Miss Bat gave her, her disgusting looking food. "Why?"

As soon as Ethel had her own lunch, she dragged Drucilla off to the side.

"I think we need to teach little miss perfect a lesson. I'm the best witch in the school, not her. I don't care who she is," Ethel seethed.

"But, Ethel, that's Miss Hardbroom," Drucilla reminded Ethel, "if she remembers any of this when she's back to normal, we'll be out of here before we can say transfrogamorphus!"

"I don't care," Ethel said and dumped her food into the bin, hurrying out of the hall in the direction of the library.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" One girl asked the other quietly as they made their way across the lunch hall.

"Yeah," the other answered as she and her friend watched Ethel and Drucilla leave the hall.

"Ethel Hallow is in way over her head," the first girl said as she and her friend left the hall. "I think we need to remind her."

"You're right. She's had it coming for a long time now."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is like 90% speech, for that I apologise.

"Why did Miss Cackle choose you of all people to share a room with HB?" Fenella asked Griselda as they lounged around in the dungeons. They had a free period and then, lucky for them, lunch straight after.

"She said that I might be a good influence on her, despite my 'antics'," Griselda grinned, using airquotes.

"I can't see you being a good influence on her, but I suppose whatever Miss Cackle thinks is best," Fenny smirked. 

Griselda used her casting fingers to change the record, playing some reggae through the gramophone.

"There's something different about this HB," Gris mused, looking up at the ceiling in thought.

"Yeah," Fenny agreed, "she's nothing like the scary Miss Hardbroom that we know. She's all..."

"Jumpy and-"

"Nervous."

"Must've been that wicked Mistress Broomhead," Gris said with a frown, remembering their deputy head's obvious fear when Mistress Broomhead came to inspect. According to Mildred Hubble, the fearsome potion's mistress had damn near had a panic attack when Broomhead had appeared in front of them then pushed her aside.

"Yeah. That woman was a real nasty piece of work," Fenny said. "Poor HB. I know she can be hard on us at times- well, all of the time- but I actually quite liked her as she was."

"Me too. And now I have to share a room with a jumpy fourteen year old who clearly doesn't remember anything about her adult life," Gris said then used her fingers to stop the music, "what on earth has Ethel Hallow done?"

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Fenella asked Griselda quietly as they made their way across the lunch hall.

"Yeah," Griselda answered as she and her best friend watched Ethel and Drucilla leave the hall.

"Ethel Hallow is in way over her head," Fenella said as she and Griselda left the hall. "I think we need to remind her."

"You're right. She's had it coming for a long time now."

With that said, both girls followed Ethel and Drucilla through the school as quietly as they could. Occasionally, Ethel or Drucilla would look behind them to be sure they were alone which caused Fenny and Gris stay out of sight.

Sure enough, Ethel and Drucilla made it to the library, and after one final check they weren't being followed, they entered. Fenella and Griselda shared a look before waiting a couple of seconds then entering the library.

The library was quiet when they entered and Fenny and Gris shortly considered splitting up to find Ethel and Drucilla, but the sound of talking to their left drew their attention and they quickly and quietly followed it. As they drew near, they could distinctively recognise Ethel Hallow's sneering voice hissing mean words. Peering around the bookshelf they were hiding behind, Fenny and Gris shook their heads at the scene. Connie was sat at the table, an open book in front of her (she had obviously been reading), while Drucilla and Ethel stood towering over her, shooting biting marks at their former teacher.

"Ethel, Drucilla," Griselda announced, having seen enough. All three girls flinched at the sudden voice.

"Is this anyway to treat our guest?" Fenella added and joined Griselda by the two bullies.

"Stay out of this, you two," Ethel ground out with a glare in the third year's direction.

"Or what?" Fenny challenged with a raised eyebrow.

"When Miss Cackle finds out what you're doing here, you're likely to be on the next broom out of here," Gris said, pretending to be checking her nails.

"That'll be a relief for everyone here," Fenny joked.

"Miss Cackle won't find out," Drucilla said.

"Besides, she deserves it," Ethel added and sent a glare in Connie's direction, making the girl shrink under her glare.

"Says who?" Gris demanded immediately. "After all she's done for you and the rest of us," she then muttered to Ethel, quiet enough for Connie to be left in the dark.

"She's trying to steal my spotlight!" Ethel hurriedly defended her actions.

"No, she's not," Fenny said with furrowed brows.

"Guys," Drucilla said to Fenny, Gris, and Ethel.

"Not now, Drucilla," Ethel snapped then turned her attention back to the third years. "I don't care who she is! I'm the best witch in school and I won't be bested by her!"

"That's always been your problem, Ethel-"

"Guys?"

"You just can't stand anyone being better than you. You have to be the best at everything," Gris told Ethel.

"Guys! Where's HB?" Drucilla cut over whatever Fenny was going to add.

The three arguing teens turned to Drucilla momentarily before they looked at where Connie had been sitting. The book she'd been reading was still open on the table, unmoved from its position. Ethel looked around the library from where she stood before deducing the girl had escaped the situation. Fenny and Gris stood glaring at Ethel and Drucilla who seemed sheepish under their gaze.

With a nod of her head, Fenny gestured for Gris to follow her out of the library.

"Wait!" Ethel called, following them. "You won't tell Miss Cackle will you?"

"That depends," Gris said as she and Fenny stopped to indulge her for a moment.

"On what?" Ethel asked.

"On whether you're going to find Connie and apologise to her. She is HB after all. If she remembers any of this..."

"But-"

"I guess she wants us to tell Miss Cackle," Fenny told Gris.

"Seems like it," Gris shrugged her shoulders and the duo started to leave the library again.

"Fine!" Ethel huffed. "We'll apologise to Connie. Just don't tell Miss Cackle, please."

"Deal," Fenny and Gris said with matching grins then they finally exited the library, leaving Ethel and Drucilla to stand miserably. 

* * *

Connie appeared in the dungeon after escaping from the argument taking place in the library. She hadn't meant to transfer, but she was getting nervous under the arguing. Either way, she had successfully transferred, so maybe Mistress Broomhead would go a little bit easier on her now.

Looking around her, Connie noticed a couch with a blanket thrown over the back. There were lights on the ceiling, flashing different colours around the room. A gramophone stood on a small table with a record, but there didn't seem to be anymore records in sight. With a curious frown, Connie stepped towards the gramophone and put the needle down. A calming melody filtered out of the golden horn, making Connie smiled. It was the exact kind of music she liked.

As Connie started to look around the room, taking in all of the cool stuff, footsteps startled her out of her train of thought about a colourful device she didn't know the function of. Connie froze, object in hand, looking for some kind of escape. There were steps over to the left, but it was the way the voices and footsteps were coming. Connie recognised one of the voices before the door opened and she gasped, disappearing with the object in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I've been working all day today and yesterday because of work experience. I'll try and update as much as I can, but until the week after next, the updates may be irregular.

Night fell gently over Cackle's Academy, washing the ancient castle with darkness. The calm moon light was and several burning lanterns indoors were the only light to grace the entire building. A few trouble-makers broke the rules by having midnight feasts with their friends in their rooms due to the absence of a certain, strict potions mistress.

Said potions mistress was heading towards the room she and Griselda Blackwood had to share. She'd been helpfully informed by Miss Cackle where the room was and, unfortunately for her, the room was on the other side of the castle to where she currently was. She wasn't exactly the biggest fan of the dark (not since she started attending Witch Training College, anyway), so she clutched a lantern tightly in her hand, keeping an eye out for anything that might want to hurt her. In her other hands, she held a grey nightgown given to her by Miss Cackle for bed.

When she eventually reached Griselda's room, she tentatively knocked on the door and waited for the girl to open it. She would have just walked in considering it was now also her room for the time being, but Mistress Hecketty Broomhead had always taught her to be polite and show manners.

The bedroom door was pulled open to reveal the girl she'd seen in the library earlier before she accidentally transferred herself to the dungeons. Nervousness welled up in Connie's stomach and she looked sheepishly at the blonde who was around one or two inches taller than her.

"Hello," Connie started, "Miss Cackle said we're to share a room?"

"Yes, that's right," Griselda smiled, "come on in, Connie."

Connie returned the smile and cautiously entered the room, looking around for anything that might show that the blonde had ill intentions.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the library earlier," Griselda started and took a seat on one of the beds. "Ethel and Drusilla are just bullies. It'd be best if you just avoided them from now on."

Connie nodded at her, showing she understood. Turning around, she stepped over to the only other bed and sat down slowly, placing the lantern on the bedside table. She looked down at the nightgown in her lap, unsure whether she should change or not. Griselda didn't seem to have gotten into her own night clothes either, she was still in her uniform.

Just when Connie was sucking it up and considering getting into the nightgown, a quiet knock sounded at the door. Connie looked up at the offending door with wide eyes, looking back and forth between it and Griselda as she got up to answer it. With the door open, Connie could see the brunette girl who'd accompanied Griselda to the library. The brunette (Fenella, Connie remembered) ducked into the room, prompting Griselda to close the door behind her.

"Hello, Connie," Fenella greeted, approaching her and holding out a hand. Connie slowly took it. "My name's Fenella Feverfew."

"Pleasure to meet you," Connie said, letting go of the girl's hand.

Fenella and Griselda plopped themselves down either side of Connie, making her tense up and grip her nightgown tighter with anxiety. She avoided making eye contact with them, instead staring down at her lap. She could practically feel the two girls sharing looks over her bowed head.

"So," Griselda said, breaking the silence that had fallen upon them, "Fenella and I didn't like the way Ethel and Drusilla treated you in the library at lunch."

"We've decided to do something about it," Fenella added with a nod of her head and a mischievous grin.

Connie looked up at them. "Oh, no. You don't have to do that," she reassured them, "it's quite alright, really. I'm used to it."

"It might be alright with you, but it's not for us. We don't like bullies. Especially Ethel and Drusilla, they've had it coming for a long time now," Griselda told Connie.

"Anyway, it's nothing too extreme. If you're up for it?" Fenella inquired, looking pointedly at Connie and waiting for her to make a decision.

"I don't know," Connie sighed, "Mistress Broomhead wouldn't approve. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Mistress Broomhead isn't here right now," Griselda reminded her with barely contained annoyance. She'd hated Broomhead when she had inspected the school, and she hated her even more now. "You won't get into trouble. Live a little."

Looking between Fenella and Griselda, Connie made a split second decision. A smirk almost made its way onto her face, but she schooled her features hastily.

"Okay," she agreed, revelling in the girls' grins, "what did you have in mind?"


	6. Chapter 6

Connie trailed anxiously behind Fenella and Griselda through the dark corridors, making their way down to Ethel's bedroom where she would most likely be with Drusilla. Connie was still unsure of what the plan was to get back at the girls, but Fenny had reassured her that it was harmless and would teach them a lesson for being bullies.

Fenny and Gris were having a hushed conversation in front of Connie, and, even in the quiet castle, it was still too quiet for Connie to hear. She suspected they had possibly used a muffling spell to have their private conversation, not that Connie minded, it just did nothing to ease her already frayed nerves.

Eventually, the trio ended up in the second year corridor where all of the girl's rooms were. Ethel Hallow's was down at the end of the corridor, directly across from her arch enemy's, Mildred Hubble. Everyone knew how unhappy about the arrangement she was, but both Miss Cackle and Miss Hardbroom had refused to do anything about it, much to Ethel's dismay.

Signalling for her to follow them, Fenny and Gris quietly led Connie down to the end of the corridor and stopped right outside of Ethel's room. Fenella put her ear to the door, listening for a moment for the sound of Ethel and Drusilla talking. There was a moment of quiet before the sound of their victim's voices floated through the wooden door, making Fenny grin victoriously. She nodded to Gris and Connie, putting their plan into action.

Fenny leant away from the door and held out her hand to Gris. The latter pulled a velvet bag out of her bag, which she'd brought along with her, then handed it to her best friend who crouched down in front of the door.

"What's that?" Connie inquired, watching as Fenny opened up the bag to reveal what looked like a purple-ish rock.

"You'll see," Gris answered mysteriously.

"You're sure it's harmless?" Connie continued when Fenny crushed the rock and sprinkled the fine dust in a line just outside the door.

"Positive," Fenny and Gris said simultaneously.

Connie sighed and watched as Fenny and Gris quietly started up a chant together, aiming their spell casting fingers at the dust. About a minute later, they ended the chant and the purple dust sparkled gold for a split second before it vanished altogether, leaving no trace that it had been there in the first place.

"There, that'll teach them," Fenny deduced as she stood up from where she'd been crouched. Her knees were red from kneeling on the hard floor for so long.

"What did you do?" Connie asked, unable to wait any longer for her answer.

"It's just a simple spell," Fenny said.

"But-"

"You'll see tomorrow," Gris cut Connie off, "it's better to see than to hear about."

"Come on," Fenny said as she started off down the corridor back to Griselda's room.

With a sigh, Connie relented and followed the dynamic duo back through the dark corridors, all the while keeping an eye out for anyone or anything.

* * *

The next day, after only getting around two hours of fitful sleep, Connie got up and got dressed into the uniform that was resting at the bottom of her bed. They weren't the same clothes she'd worn yesterday as she noticed it had her name on the label of her blouse and the skirt, and the blouse now had long sleeves. This time, she also had a new addition of some black tights, per her request to Miss Cackle yesterday. Grinning, she put the clothes on and left the room to head to the library where she hoped to get some revision in. She had an exam soon back at Witch Training College and she wanted to be prepared for anything, knowing Mistress Broomhead was prone to surprising her.

As she was heading to he library, she was so focused on her shoes that she failed to notice someone else heading her way. She collided with the woman and fell back onto the floor with a grunt.

"Oh, Connie!" The woman exclaimed and she looked up to see the concerned face of Miss Drill. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's no matter, Miss Drill," Connie reassured her, accepting her outstretched hand and getting up, "neither was I. I'm afraid I have had my head in the clouds lately."

"Really?" Miss Drill questioned. "Is there a reason for that?"

Connie looked at Miss Drill and saw nothing but honest concern and a hint of curiosity. Biting her tongue, Connie prepared to answer.

"There you are, you wretched witch!" Came an angry voice from her right and Connie flinched in fear. Following the voice, an exclamation of pain joined the insult.

"Ethel, just stop," Drusilla tried to stop her friend, trailing behind her nervously.

"No! This little- she put a spell on me and Drusilla!" Ethel turned her attention to Miss Drill, looking desperate.

"Is this true, Connie?" Miss Drill asked her carefully.

"I-" Connie's heart missed a beat and she looked between the three pairs of eyes boring into her. "Yes," she shakily answered.

Miss Drill sighed and looked at her with disappointment, making tears spring to Connie's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Miss Drill," Connie cried, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, "please, I'm sorry. I'll do anything, just please don't tell Mistress Broomhead!"

The three other women looked at each other with shock, unsure of what to do. By now, Connie's crying and blubbering had drawn the attention of some other students and even Miss Bat was coming over, having heard the commotion from inside the hall where she'd been serving breakfast.

The batty woman joined Miss Drill, confusion dancing across her features as she, too, looked at the crying girl.

"What did you do?" She asked Miss Drill.

"I-I didn't so anything," Miss Drill stuttered, "she admitted to casting a spell on Ethel and Drusilla, then started crying, begging me not to tell Mistress Broomhead."

A cracking sound broke the mutual silence between Miss Bat and Miss Drill, and the pair, along with the other students, turned to spot a picture hanging on the wall. The glass pane covering it had fresh a spider web-like crack running through it, covering the piercing gaze of the woman in the picture.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed from down the hallway. Connie, who had been starting to calm down, burst into tears again, putting even Sybil Hallow to shame.

"Miss Cackle, I'm so sorry," Connie whimpered, "I cast a spell on Ethel and Drusilla."

"That's not true," came the voice of Fenella Feverfew as she moved through the crowd along with Griselda.

"It was us, Miss Cackle, we just talked Connie into coming with us," Griselda added.

"But-" Connie started.

"Quiet," Miss Cackle interrupted, her voice cutting through the air. "Is that true, Connie? Fenny and Gris talked you into coming with them?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"And you didn't actually partake in the spell casting?"

"No, Miss Cackle, but-"

"So you didn't actually cast a spell on Ethel and Drusilla? It was, in fact, Fenella and Griselda?" Miss Cackle reasoned, her arms clasped behind her back.

"I-"

"Yes, Miss Cackle," Gris nodded.

Miss Cackle sighed and placed a hand on Connie's shoulder for comfort, only for her to violently flinch and look at her with terrified eyes. Miss Cackle dejectedly brought her hand back in and promised herself she would talk with Connie later.

"And which spell did you cast?" She asked Fenny and Gris.

"It was just a simple one. One that will cause the victim a small amount of pain anytime they say or do anything mean," Griselda answered.

"You said it was harmless," Connie frowned.

"It is," Fenella said, "it's not real pain. It just tricks the victim into thinking they're in pain."

"Well," Miss Cackle said before Connie could reply, "I think you two had best come to my office so we can discuss the consequences of your actions. Ethel, Drusilla, if you could go with Miss Bat, she'll see if she can remove the spell."

"Yes, Miss Cackle," the girls murmured.

"And Connie," Miss Cackle spoke as Ethel and Drusilla wandered off with Miss Bat and Miss Drill ushered the other students out of the corridor and back to their breakfast. Connie looked up at the sound of her name. "I think you and I had better have a word, don't you?"

Despite the sick feeling in her stomach at those words, the words Mistress Broomhead said on an almost daily basis, Connie found the strength to nod her head and follow Miss Cackle, Fenella, and Griselda down the corridor to Miss Cackle's office.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the delay on this chapter and that it's not very long, but finding the time to continue this story has been hard.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it.

Connie quietly followed Miss Cackle, Fenny, and Gris through the halls of Cackle's, a sick feeling brewing in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was in trouble, no matter what Miss Cackle said. She had helped Fenny and Gris put a spell on Ethel and Drusilla and she knew it was against the Code to hurt fellow witches unless it's in self defence. If Mistress Broomhead found out what she'd done, she'd be spending weeks in the storeroom cupboard until she learned her lesson.

Connie looked up just in time to see that they'd arrived at Miss Cackle's office. The headmistress gestured to her office, allowing the girls to enter first. Connie trailed after Fenny and Gris, and tentatively mimicked them in taking a seat in front of Miss Cackle's desk.

Following the soft click of the door closing, Miss Cackle strolled over to her desk and plopped down in her chair. She took a biscuit from a plate on the desk and bit into it with a satisfied hum. Connie had to wonder whether this was usual at Cackle's. At Witch Training, Mistress Broomhead frowned upon eating at all unless at proper meal times. Especially if one was in a meeting of some kind. Casting an eye to Fenny and Gris, she noticed the pair didn't seem the least bit fazed.

"Biscuit, girls?" Miss Cackle spoke, drawing Connie's attention. Both Fenny and Gris smiled and took a treat from the offered plate. When Miss Cackle looked at her, Connie politely shook her head and declined.

Miss Cackle put the plate back down and swallowed the last of her own biscuit before wiping the crumbs on her grey cardigan. Connie barely resisted rolling her eyes.

"Right, let's get down to business, eh?" Miss Cackle said with a small smile. Fenny and Gris nodded beside Connie. 

A sigh escaped Miss Cackle as she turned her sights to the two third years. 

"I thought we'd been over this last year, girls," she said poinedly, making the duo look down at their laps.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cackle," Fenny said, "it's just..."

"Ethel and Drusilla were being wicked to Connie," Griselda finished. "It's not her fault she's better at potions than that stuck up-"

Miss Cackle held out a hand to stop Gris from finishing her sentence while Connie hid a smile at the small compliment paid to her.

"I understand the circumstances, certainly. But would it not have been smarter to simply tell one of the members of staff about what was happening so we could sort it out in a less... violent way?" Miss Cackle suggested with a raised eyebrow. 

Though they looked like they wanted to say something, Fenny and Gris simply sighed and nodded in agreement. 

"Good," Miss Cackle smiled, knowing they understood, "now, I've already thought of your punishment."

In her seat, Connie tensed and her wide eyes flew to Miss Cackle. 

"You'll miss your next P.E. lesson and spend your time cleaning out the potions cupboard."

Fenny and Gris sighed dramatically, but muttered their assents. 

"Good. Now you'd best get back to your lesson. Chanting, is it?" Miss Cackle asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Miss Cackle," Fenny and Gris said as they rose from their seats. With a nod from Miss Cackle, the pair made their way to the door and exited the room.

Connie shrank in her seat and turned her gaze back to Miss Cackle who seemed to be regarding her carefully. Quickly averting her eyes to her lap, Connie waited anxiously for what Miss Cackle would say.

Something akin to a sigh escaped Miss Cackle and Connie risked a glance at the older woman, relieved to find she didn't look angry.

"Aren't you going to tell me off or punish me?" Connie found the nerve to ask then quickly looked away again when Miss Cackle's eyes flew to hers.

"Why would I do that? As far as I'm concerned, it was Fenella and Griselda that caat a spell on Ethel and Drusilla," Miss Cackle said. 

Connie opened her mouth to protest.

"Yes, you may have accompanied them," Miss Cackle cut her off, prompting Connie to quickly shut her mouth. "But you had no idea what kind of spell they were planning nor that it would hurt Ethel and Dusilla. It's not your faulg and you shan't be punished for it."

"But-"

"No 'buts'," Miss Cackle told her sternly. Connie shrank even further into her seat ans nodded. "Good."

Connie wrapped her arms around her torso, feeling the familiar burning there from hunger. She wasn't sure when the last time she'd eaten was, but she knew she hadn't eaten a single thing since she arrived at Cackle's. 

"May I go now, please, Miss Cackle?" Connie questioned.

"Yes, I should think so," Miss Cackle smiled and waved her away.

Connie slid off the seat and hurried over to the door. 

"Oh, and, Connie?" Miss Cackle called out, making Connie stop with her hand on the door handle. 

"Yes, Miss Cackle?" Connie answered, afraid she was already in trouble for practically running to the door in an undignified manner. 

"I'd like to see you at lunch this evening, okay?"

Connie hesitated, hand almost falling away from the handle until she muttered a, "yes, Miss Cackle," and finally left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. Admittedly, i did forget about this story for a while because i got so caught up with all mother stories.

Connie lingered outside of the dinner hall, watching the odd witch enter or exit every now and then. Miss Cackle had told her that she wanted to see her at lunch and Connie didn't want to get into anymore trouble by disobeying her.

"Are you alright, Connie?" A kind voice asked, startling Connie. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's quite alright," Connie said, gathering her bearings.

Mildred and Co. Stood in front of Connie, each wearing their own different looks of concern and curiosity. 

"What are you doing hovering outside the lunch hall like that?" Jadu asked.

Turning back to the lunch hall, Connie briefly took notice of Ethel and Drusilla sat at their seats giggling at some shared joke like little girls.

"Miss Cackle said she wanted to see me at lunch today," Connie barely muttered, looking away from Ethel and Drusilla.

"Oh? Then why don't you sit with us," Mildred kindly offered, smiling, "there's always room for one more."

Connie was taken aback by the generosity of Mildred and her friends. She barely knew the girls and here they were offering her a seat at lunch. Back at Weirdsister, the other witches wouldn't even spare her a passing glance, let alone let her sit with them. She preferred to sit alone in the library or on the steps in some random corridor at lunch, anyway, but a bit of kindness wouldn't hurt.

"Are you sure?" Asked Connie. "I wouldn't want to intrude, you've-"

"Nonsense," Ruby interrupted, "come on."

With that, Ruby led the way inside the lunch hall with Enid and Jadu throwing her welcoming smiles and accompanying her. 

"Come on," Mildred, the only one remaining, said and hurried her inside.

As soon as Connie entered, she became hyperaware of the chatter and many other witches sat around at tables. She avoided the eyes of anyone staring at her (and there were many staring) and followed Mildred towards a table where Missy Bat and Miss Drill were serving food.

She, Mildred, and the others took the food given to them and found a table near the middle of the hall, which, according to the others, was their regular table if it wasn't occupied already.

Following the other's lead, Connie tentatively sat down at the table, looking around all the while to make sure no one was staring at her. There was one or two witches watching her curiously, but when Connie noticed them, they looked away. 

"I know! It's so hard, though, I don't get it," Enid complained just as Connie tuned back in.

Picking at her food, Connie absently wondered what had her so worked up. 

"It's not that hard," Jadu rolled her eyes at her dramatic friend. "You just have to add the frogs legs  _after_ stirring counter clockwise six times, then-"

"You're going too fast!" Enid interrupted her.

"What potion is this?" Connie gathered the courage to ask, if only to distract her from whatever food was on her plate. It was nowhere near as bad as the stuff Broomhead gave her when she thought Connie hadn't reached her expectations, but still.

"Anti-allergen potion," Mildred explained, "it's supposed to get rid of any allergies for six _months_."

"I could use that in the Summer," Jadu commented.

Connie meekly nodded her agreement. Sometimes in the Summer, her allergies got really bad and she could barely go five seconds without sneezing or rubbing her itchy eyes. 

"I could help you with it?" She suggested slowly. "I've never made one before, but potions are my speciality."

The other girls shared looks and Connie shrunk in her seat, regretful.

"Will you really?" Enid asked, sounding hopeful.

Connie looked up in mild surprise. 

"Of course I will," she told them, some form of joy welling up inside of her. Maybe not all of the students at Cackle's were bad, after all. 


End file.
